Rafe Garrett and Sunny Boyd
Rafe Garrett & Sunny Boyd are the main antagonists of the 1989 crime thriller film Johnny Handsome. The two are a couple as well as a pair of robbers. Rafe was portrayed by Lance Henriksen (who also portrayed Emil Fouchon and Dr. Jarret), and Sunny was portrayed by Ellen Barkin. Biography Rafe Garrett and Sunny Boyd are a criminal couple from Texas. Rafe started off as a petty theif hitting up gas stations while Sunny worked as a prostitute where they both met with Rafe claiming they met at an oil rig, while Sunny claims she met him after a gas station robbery. Both fell in love, but later on started bickering with each other, even flinging insults at each other. Sometime later on, they arrive in New Orleans. Both and Sunny take part of planned hit of The Prestige, a pawn shop, which also includes the planner Johny Sedley AKA Johnny Handsome, a deformed man and planner of the operation, his friend Mikey Chalmette, who Johnny is doing this for as a favor to him, and Bob Lemyone. Both Rafe and Sunny make disparaging and disrespectful comments about Johnny's appearance, with Mikey telling them to stop. Shortly after they go through with the robbery with Sunny arriving first in a wig as a distraction for the clerk while the rest set everything up. After this, Rafe, Johnny and Mikey go inside the shop,wearing masks, and clean it out of various things such as old valuable coins. The clerk pushes the alarm, which Rafe responds to by killing him. As they escape, Rafe and Sunny betray the others by killing Mikey and Bob, as well as firing at Johnny, before escaping with the goods. The police arrive and arrest Johnny, who is then sentenced to prison. Serving time there, Johnny gets stabbed by a prisoner while picking cotton and is sent to the hospital, where he makes a deal with Dr. Steven Fisher to perform facial reconstructive surgery and giving him a chance to live a new life with a normal looking face and under the new identity John Mitchell. Meanwhile, Rafe and Sunny take over Mikey's bar/strip club, with the latter being unhappy at the situation. They manage to read in a newspaper how John Sedley "passed away", making Rafe quip that he knew he would get him, thinking he had him killed at The Prestige. John first lives his new life, working at a shipyard, even having a relationship with the secretary, Donna McCarty. Despite this new life, however, John had one thing on his mind: vengeance. Later on, he comes by Mikey's bar, where he meets Rafe and Sunny and plans a hit at the shipyard John works at, giving them the chance to get $5'000'000. They become skeptical of John at first, when he attempts to earn their trust by mentioning the Prestige hit and him saying he learned this while working at the hospital Johnny was staying at and gave him information about the two. Still suspicious, Rafe has Sunny to take a look at John, leading the two of them to go on a date and have sex, where she becomes enamored with John and makes a plan with him by leaving Rafe and taking the money themselves. Later on, the three, alongside Rafe's henchman Larry, hit the shipyard, managing to rob them dry and getting away. They arrive at a parking garage, getting rid of the evidence of their involvment of the hit. They agree to split up by twos, with Rafe and Larry taking one car, and John and Sunny taking another car with Rafe looking after the money. Unbeknowst to him however, Johnny hid the money for him and Sunny, but as Sunny begins to join him, John says he's going alone, to get the money laundered but says to meet him at the cemetary at night. Distraught, Sunny comes back home to an angry Rafe holding her at gunpoint after the betrayal, but she reassured him if she had the money, she wouldn't come back to him. Later on they go to Johnny's place, where Donna comes to visit him, but gets taken hostage by Rafe, Sunny and Larry. Sunny digs around the drawer and finds pictures of John Sedley, finally confirming the truth to them about John Mitchell and his quest for revenge. The four head to the cemetary. Meanwhile, John comes to collect the laundered money, but gets surprised by Lt. A.Z. Drones, who is on his case, not believing, and rightfully so, John could live a clean life. But makes a deal with him to take down Rafe & Sunny before he arrests John. John arrives at the cemetary, where Rafe appears and tells him he knows about his past and brings out Sunny and Larry, holding Donna at gunpoint. Rafe goes up to John and revels in torturing John by punching his face and slicing at it with his knife, to bring out the true face of John Sedley. He then makes John give him the safe combination, but Rafe, fearing John had the briefcase rigged to blow up, make John open it. He does and pulls out a gun, shooting Rafe and Larry. Sunny managed to fatally shoot John before being killed herself. Shortly after, Drones arrives, congrauating Johnny on getting his revenge before dying of his wounds. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Paranoid